Winter Song to the Sky
by Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha
Summary: Sora always hated storms. Riku was there for him. But what happens when the storm is worse than anything could ever be? Sad fic, SoraxRiku


**_So...I've officially fallen in love with 'Winter Song' by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson. And then, a one-shot song-fic popped into my head for Sora and Riku. It's sad though, so if you don't like sad stories, don't read this, okay?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't won Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it. If I did...well, it would be a Yaoi fest._**

_**bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
bum bum bum bum bum bum  
bum bum bum bum bum bum**_

This is my winter song to you.  
The storm is coming soon,  
it rolls in from the sea

Snow fell and the wind howled. Tonight was the night before Christmas, but it wasn't as happy as it should have been. Sora hated storms - they scared him. Luckily, he had Riku to comfort him. Outside, thunder clashed amidst the snowstorm. Sora clung closer to Riku, whimpering. "Shh, Sora. It's okay, you'll be alright. I'm here." Riku said softly, holding his boyfriend.

**_My voice; a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light,  
to carry you to me._**

"I love you, remember Sora? The storm can't do anything to you while I'm here." The silverette murmured in Sora's ear. The younger teen calmed a bit, and shortly fell asleep in Riku's arms. "Love you too...Riku..." he said in his sleep. Riku smiled gently and took Sora up to his (Sora's) messy room. He laid him in his bed, tucking the covers around him. "Sleep well, my Sora, my Sky."

**_Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love_**

**_They say that things just cannot grow  
beneath the winter snow,  
or so I have been told._**

Sora dreamt of the beach that night. Not the one on their island, no. The twilight beach at the end of worlds were he and Riku had shared a silent moment together at the end of their last journey. His dream self was alone - Riku was nowhere to be found. It saddened him to be by himself in that lonely place. There was no life - naught but rocks, sand, water, and long-ago-dead trees. This was a place he wanted to return to with all his heart, but it evaded him.

**_They say we're buried far,  
just like a distant star  
I simply cannot hold._**

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?

Before his dream could continue, he woke in great pain. He had flipped onto his back in his sleep, tangling the sheets around himself in his sprawled out position. The winter storm had torn the roof of the house to bits, driving most of its pieces into random things with the force of its winds. And somehow, one of those pieces - a rather annoyingly long 2x4 - had found its way into Sora's abdomen. Sora cried out, tears welling to his eyes.

**_This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong,  
cause you're not where you belong;  
inside my arms._**

"Riku!!" he called weakly, unable to find the strength to shout. Riku was already there, struggling to open Sora's bedroom door.

**_bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
bum bum bum bum bum bum  
bum bum bum bum bum bum_**

I still believe in summer days.  
The seasons always change  
and life will find a way.

"Sora!" Riku called, and finally the door opened. He crashed through it, running to Sora's side. The silverette's eyes were wide and filled with sorrowful tears as he looked at what the storm had done to his Sora. "...Riku..." Sora whispered. Riku reached out and brushed his fingers across Sora's cheek. "I'm here, Sora. I'll always be here for you...." His voice cracked, and sobs wracked his body. What would he do without his Sora, his Sky?

**_Ill be your harvester of light  
and send it out tonight  
so we can start again._**

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?

"I...I love you...Riku......so.......so much........" Sora whispered. The light in his eyes dimmed a little - he was hanging on to hear Riku's reply. Riku gave it to him. "I love you more Sora. I always have - I'll never forget you, my Sky. Wait for me, okay?" Riku said, pausing in-between words to sob. Sora smiled as much as his now weak body would let him. "....alright...Riku.....see you......wherever........we go to.........love....you......." Sora's eyes closed, and Riku knew he would never hear the voice of his beloved Sora again.

**_This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong,  
cause youre not where you belong;  
inside my arms._**

Even in old age, RIku still looked not a day over fifty. He rested quietly in a chair in his little house, knowing that today was his day for death to find him. Eighty years was a long time in the world, and he missed Sora - his first and only boyfriend and lover. He sighed, saying; "You said you would wait....Sora. Will you come for me?" A grinning teen appeared from nowhere, glowing and ghost-like. Riku opened his pale eyes, savoring the sight of Sora's spirit-soul. "I said I would wait, didn't I Riku?? Well, I'm here. Let's go." Sora held out a transparant hand, and Riku leaned back and closed his own spirit-soul detached from him - it still looked like he had in his teen days. He smiled warmly at Sora and took his lover's hand. "Yeah - let's go."

**_This is my winter song to you.  
The storm is coming soon  
it rolls in from the sea._**"Sora...just where are we going?" Riku asked, his voice no longer rasping but as fluid as it had once been. "The place we always dreamed of, Riku - Heaven." Sora replied. "That means...we'll spend eternity together, doesn't it?" Sora turned and grinned. "Yep." "Then that's Heaven enough for me."

My love a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light  
to carry you to me.

**_Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?_**


End file.
